Disowned
by alyssialui
Summary: Sirius has finally had enough the Blacks and runs away from home but not without a few lasting scars. One-shot.


_A/N: Short fic about Sirius being blasted off the tapestry. Not much history but it's something we all know, right? RxR. FxF._

_Submission for:_

**Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt Competition****: **A Marauders Era fic

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

The Potters were just about to sit down for dinner when there was a pitiful knock at their door. At first, Charlus was unsure if they had heard a sound at all. The knock became more urgent, more forceful and Charlus could not mistake it anymore.

He approached the front door with wand in hand. With the rising threat of danger and death, it was better to be safe than sorry. No one could take in a random stranger off the street, no matter how pitiful they may seem. People had already learnt that the hard way.

The knocking came again, each one slowly dying out as if the person were getting weaker. Charlus aimed his wand at the door and softly opened it. A warning jinx was at his lips, ready if the intruder may strike.

A young, shaggy haired man fell onto his front door mat with a groan. His arms were littered with bruises and slashes. His face was swollen and blood spilled from his split lip. There were odd long marks on the rest of his exposed flesh that did not sport an open wound.

Charlus was shocked unable to move, not even noticing when his son and wife had bound forward to surround the fallen man.

"Padfoot! Padfoot! Sirius!" his son shouted frantically. His wife was patting the boy's face softly, trying to keep him awake. She drew back her hand, stained red with his blood and looked up at her fear-stricken husband.

His son pulled his friend into the house and Charlus finally moved to lock door, not before placing powerful wards around his home. Whatever had attacked this boy may still be out there, may still be following him.

His son placed the battered boy onto their once pristine couch, but couches could be spared for this occurrence. He shook the boy, "Padfoot! What happened? Who did this?"

The boy laughed out loud, a barking laugh as if he heard the funniest joke in the world. "My loving mum and dad, and my cousin for good measure. She just happened to be visiting."

His wife sputtered and said, "Why would they do something like this to their son?"

He barked again, even madder than before and Charlus honestly thought this boy must have been broken mentally. "I haven't been their son for years. But I finally got fed up with them and they finally showed me fully what they thought of me."

He groaned again while shifting uncomfortably in the chair. Charlus idly noticed the blood seeping further into the cushion, spreading out from his body like spider veins.

"This isn't the first time, but this is definitely the last," the boy continued. "She said as much and I promised her so. I'm never going back there. I'm going off on my own."

Charlus could see the madness, could see the confidence that this boy thought he had finally stood up to his parents once and for all. But he also saw the fear, fear of knowing that he would definitely see them again and it possibly wasn't the last time. They would find him if they wanted to.

"No, Sirius. You're staying here," James said forcefully, before looking into his parents' eyes.

Charlus gave a sharp, definitive nod and his wife lunged and sobbed against the boy's shoulder. He winced but took the embrace gratefully. Tears swam to his eyes, whether in disbelief, gratitude or pain, Charlus didn't know. Maybe all three.

"Let's get you washed up and tended to," his wife said. She tapped James and he helped his friends out of the soiled chair, moving slowly towards the bathroom.

Charlus stared at their retreating figures. What kind of monsters did that to their son? Sirius didn't have to say what this was about, but Charlus knew. He had know Walburga and Orion and all the Black's views on blood purity, and he knew they always had a problem with their son's rebellion, but he never thought they'd go this far. And from what Sirius had just said, this had been going on before. Charlus cursed himself for not noticing this sooner.

With a heavy sigh, he followed after his family to help with their new guest, one who was like a brother to his son.

* * *

"That vile, loathsome blood traitor!" Walburga screamed as she continued to destroy precious items and heirlooms around the drawing room. Orion eyed her lazily from the corner, already over this whole mess. He was happy to see the boy gone but the moment had passed and he had better things to do.

Regulus watched from a lone armchair, his eyes following his mother's tirade, his leg fidgeting. He knew it was only a matter of time before she rounded on him, comparing him to his brother. The bright light versus the wretched darkness. He hated the coddling but loved being seen as perfect in his mother's eyes.

Bellatrix lazed about, she too also bored with the turn of events. Little Siri had run off before she could have enough fun. Aunt Walburga had hogged him to herself, but she knew it was not her place to overstep her aunt. Currently, with her legs draped over the arm of her armchair, she zapped flies out of the air with cunning precision.

Walburga turned to the smoldering hole on the tapestry and blasted it again, obliterating any trace of her son from existence. "If I ever see that boy, that filth again, I will personally finish the job. Disgracing the Most Noble House of Black!"

She aimed a blast at an urn on the fireplace and lazily Orion commented, "That was great-aunt Elladora."

Bellatrix sprung up from the armchair, her mouth wide with a sweet smile, "I can find him for you, Auntie. I can bring him back."

Walburga seemed to consider it before saying, "No, he's not worth our time." She took a breath, finally feeling calmer. "Let's adjourn to the dining room. I need some strong wine."


End file.
